Little Master
by GardevoirLove4ever
Summary: When Ciel is shrunk to four inches tall by a magic spell, he is saved by a not-so-ordinary girl. With her help, Ciel must not only find his butler, but he must find out who did this to him, before they find him. CielxOC. Rated T for language and violence.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It was a cold winter evening on the streets of London. Snow fell to the ground slowly, yet gracefully. At this hour many families were indoors with flames dancing in their fireplaces. Miles away from the town, on a hilltop in a family estate, a butler paced the halls as he waited outside a door. He was dressed in a black suit that matched his pitch black hair. Finally, he knocked three times before opening the door.

"Is it ready?" He asked in a quiet, calm voice that hid his impatience.

"Very soon." A women replied gently. She was dressed in a blue maid's outfit as she worked with differnet oddly colored liquids and powders. "You may want to prepare to leave now." She added in a bit quieter. The butler nodded before leaving the room, closing the door behind him before he proceeded down the hall to another door. He knocked several times, waited a few moments, and then opened it.

"Now?" Came a young boy's voice. The boy was lying atop the bed on his back, staring up at the ceiling with a bored expression.

"As soon as you're ready." The butler replied.

"I've been ready!" the boy pretty much exclaimed, getting to his feet. "Let's go!" He demanded. The butler got down on one knee and bowed to his young master.

"Yes, your highness..."


	2. Ch1 Little Discovery

**Chapter 1**

As the weather continued to get colder and colder, a fifteen year-old girl by the name of Kate Roth walked home alone through the city of London, carrying a bag of various grocery items. Her long golden-brown hair was tied in a ponytail by an old red ribbon, and she wore a faded brown coat over her simple sky-blue dress. It was still light out, but the sun was just about to disappear under the horizon. She normally walked the streets alone, since she only lived with her brother. Fortunately, she kept a small hand-gun with her whenever she left the house. As she got closer to the small building, she had to cross through a long alleyway, her eyes trained on the path ahead of her.

With one arm being used to carry her bag, the other was close to her waist where her gun was hidden. She was always careful when she came through here, even in the daytime. Suddenly she heard a very faint groaning sound, and looked around. Then she spotted something odd; a few dots of crimson scattered in an unorganized line that led toward one of the walls of the alley. Kate took hold of her gun and slowly followed the little trail, and what she saw definitely took her by surprise. It was a boy. A very tiny boy; he had to be no more than 4 inches tall. He was the source of the blood. His clothes were pretty much torn to rags and stained with crimson. His raven-colored hair was ruffled and his eyes were closed as he lay there in the snow.

"Poor thing..." Kate murmured to no one. Releasing her grip on her gun, she knelt down and used her free hand to carefully scoop up the tiny boy. She was surprised at how cold he was; possibly from lying there unconscious for a long time. For a moment, Kate thought he was dead, but then she noticed the slow rise and fall of his little chest as she held his fragile body in her hand. Right then and there she decided she would care for him, no matter what.

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive awoke quite abruptly. His head, well his entire body, ached horribly. It took him a moment to realize he wasn't in his bed, but laying on a large wooden surface. It took the earl another few moments to notice that he wasn't wearing his normal attire. Well, the only difference was that his upper half was wrapped in nothing more than a gauze-like fabric. He couldn't remember what had happened to him the night before, but clearly he had been injured.

_Where the hell am I?_ He wondered, frustrated, finally sitting up and looking around the room. He nearly gasped at his surroundings. The large wooden surface he was laying on was a giant nightstand.

_No, that's not right..._ He thought, _It's not the nightstand that's giant. It's me whose... small..._ the Phantomhive boy concluded slowly. It was impossible; Ciel had been shrunk to the size of a mouse, and now he was in an unknown place. It was clear that Sebastian wasn't here. With the contract, Ciel could sense that kind of thing. Then he heard the sound of someone breathing, and he turned his head in the direction of the sound immediately. It was a girl, laying asleep in a bed beside the nightstand Ciel had been sleeping on.

"Did_ she _do this?" Ciel asked himself in a whisper. Then he shook his head to answer himself. This girl was clearly an innocent human being. After that Ciel's memory slowly came back to him; last night he and Sebastian had been following a case of several murders in a peculiar area of London, only to be ambushed by an unidentifiable pair. That pair were responsible for what happened to Ciel; this girl just happened to find him. But one question burned in Ciel's mind; Where was Sebastian? Surely his butler could track him down, or had Ciel's new size interfered with that? Growing frustrated and impatient, Ciel attempted to get to his feet, barely succeeding. He trudged over to the edge of the nightstand and looked over. At his current size, it looked like a three or four-story drop to the floor, definitely a fatal fall. Suddenly, Ciel was overcome with dizziness, and he lost his footing, falling off the nightstand. Of course that would happen...

"Sebastian!" Ciel yelled vainly from force of habit, even though he knew his butler wouldn't come for him this time. Instead he closed his eyes and braced himself for the impact of when he hit the floor; but it never came... The Phantomhive earl slowly opened his eyes to find the girl looking down at him with beautiful green eyes. Fear quickly gripped Ciel as he comprehended her sheer size compared to his, but it then occurred to Ciel that he was lying in her hand; she had caught him just in time before he hit the ground.

"Are you alright?" She asked quietly, like if she'd talked too loud he would break. Her voice was gentle, yet slightly childish.

"I... I'm fine. Put me down." He demanded. Although the truth was he was still very light-headed, and this girl picked up on that rather easily, so she didn't set him down.

"My name is Kate ...Do you have a name?" She wondered.

"Of course I have a name! It's Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive. Now put me down." He answered, repeating his earlier demand. Kate didn't set him down, actually she did the exact opposite. She brought him up so he was almost at eye level with her.

"Are you deaf?" He snapped in an irritated tone. To Ciel's surprise, Kate _smiled_ at the insult.

"Well it _is_ hard to hear you, Ciel-kun." She replied, still smiling. The shrunken Phantomhive tried to stand in her palm, only to fall back into a laying position, which caused Kate to giggle a bit. Ciel began to blush with embarrassment.

"Tell me, how did you find me?" He began to question Kate.

"Well, I was coming home last night through one of the alleyway's I usually take, and I found you lying unconscious in the snow, and you looked really injured." Kate explained, started to sound more serious.

"And how old are you?" He wondered.

"I'll be sixteen in two months." She replied. It was hard to believe this girl was almost two years older than him.

"How old are you?" She countered curiously.

"Thirteen." He stated simply.

"Were you always this small?" She pestered. Ciel shook his head.

"I was of normal height before last night." He answered.

"Wow." Kate awed. Suddenly there was a sound of heavy foot steps from outside Kate's bedroom door.

"Who's that?" Ciel wondered.

"My brother. I have to hide you." She said quickly.

"Wait, wha-" Ciel started, but before he could protest, Kate quickly slipped him into the pocket of her long white night-gown. Then a young man, in his early twenties, knocked on the door.

"Hi, Tom." Kate called to her brother, who opened the door at the sound of her greeting. She was simply sitting in her bed with her legs out-stretched toward the end.

"I'll be off to work. There's breakfast on the table when you're ready." He told her.

"Okay, good-bye." She replied casually with a kind smile, as she normally would any other day. Tom nodded before saying good-bye and re-closing the door.

"Are you alright Ciel-kun?" Kate asked once she was sure her brother couldn't hear her from out it the hall.

"Don't... Ever do that again." Ciel said slowly, still surprised by Kate's actions.

"Well I couldn't exactly let my brother see you. It's not every day you find a shrunken boy." Kate remarked in a joking matter. Using her thumb and index finger, she picked him up by the collar of his make-shift gauze shirt and carefully took him out of her pocket and set him down on her bed. She was sitting indian-style resting her hands in front of her crossed up legs.

"So now what?" Kate wondered after a moment of silence between the two of them.

"I need you to help me find my butler." Ciel stated. Because at his current size he clearly couldn't do it alone.


	3. Ch2 Little Breakfast

**Chapter 2**

"Your butler?" Kate questioned curiously. "Are you a nobleman's son?"

"I became the earl of the Phantomhive estate when I was ten." Ciel replied simply. Kate was about to ask him how he had become an earl at such a young age, but she had a good guess why.

"Well, I'm going to get breakfast. Are you hungry?" She asked him, changing the subject.

"...Sure?" Ciel replied a bit hesitantly, since he had no idea what "breakfast" was in this place.

"Should I bring it in here, or would you like to see the rest of my lovely home?" Kate wondered. Ciel had to think about that for a minute; he didn't exactly like the idea of being stuck in this room, but being carried around like a pet wasn't exactly a wonderful thing either.

"Promise I won't drop you." She chuckled lightly, setting her hand palm-up on the bed in front of Ciel. Ciel stared at it for a good minute or two. Compared to him, her hand was almost as large as a queen-sized bed. He slowly stepped onto her hand, using her thumb to help himself up. Kate carefully brought her hand up and swung her legs over to the side of the bed before standing up.

"Am I going to fast for you?" She asked jokingly.

"It's fine." Ciel stated simply, even though he was struggling to keep his balance. With Ciel in her hand, Kate headed toward the door, opened it, and then walked down the hall into the kitchen. It wasn't much really; just a few cabinets, a sink, and a rusty old stove with a table in the center of the room.

"Well?" Kate asked, gesturing toward the room in front of them. Ciel couldn't really think of something to say. This kitchen wasn't really anything compared to what he had.

"I guess it's not much, but it's enough for the two of us." She went on.

"It's... basic." Ciel tried. Kate placed her hand on the table and Ciel stepped off it.

"Why thank you." She said in mock gratefulness giving him a short curtsy. Kate grabbed a glass out of one of the cabinets and filled it with water, before she took a seat at the small wooden table. Ciel looked around the table and spotted what they were going to be eating; a plate of muffins.

"Don't tell me you don't like blueberry muffins." Kate joked, pulling the plate closer to the two of them. To be honest, Ciel couldn't remember the last time he had such a normal food. At the manor Sebastian always prepared him such fancy meals.

"No, it's not that." He replied.

"We always get a batch from the bakery every morning. A different kind of muffins every day." She explained. Kate picked up one of the muffins off the plate and took a bite. Of course the muffins were pretty much as big as Ciel was, so it wasn't as easy for him to eat them. He pick a piece of one of the muffin and ate it, repeating the process until he was full. Once they both had finished, Kate put her cup in the sink.

"So where do we start?" She asked Ciel.

"Start?" Ciel echoed, a bit confused.

"To find your butler, maybe?" Kate remarked jokingly.

"Well... Do you have a phone?" He wondered.

"No, but my friend might let me use the one in her shop." She replied, "The only problem is it's a pretty far walk." the brunette added.

"So...?" Ciel questioned.

"So unless you'd like to stay here I'd have to carry you there." Kate answered.

"It's fine. I need to be with you when you call." He said.

"I'll get dress. Just wait there for a minute, okay?" She told him.

"Like I have a choice." Ciel muttered after Kate had already disappeared back into her room. A few minutes later Kate came back out into the kitchen. Instead of her nightgown, she was wearing a long-sleeved red dress that stopped at her ankles, a belt and a pair of black snow-boots. Her hair was tied back with a long red ribbon.

"I just need my coat and then we can go!" She declared, walking over to the coat rack and slipping on the same faded brown jacket she had worn the night before.

"That coat is terribly old." Ciel observed.

"Well it still does it's job quite well." Kate countered, coming back over to the table. It then occurred to Ciel that he would have to ride in one of her pockets, because obviously Kate couldn't carry him in her hand through the crowded streets of London.

"Ready?" Kate checked after placing her hand on the table. Ciel nodded before climbing aboard. Kate raised her hand from the table slowly, and then carefully slipped Ciel into the pocket of her coat the which was on the chest area of the heavy jacket.

"Hey Ciel-kun? Kate whispered.

"Hm?" Ciel replied.

"No matter what I will make sure you get home."


	4. Ch3 Little Walk

With Ciel in her coat pocket, Kate opened the front door of her house and walked out onto the sidewalk. Only his head poked out the pocket of her coat.

"It's not too cold for you, is it?" She asked the Phantomhive earl in a whisper.

"I can manage." He replied. But as Kate walked, Ciel felt slightly nauseated by the up and down motion and decided to lay down at the bottom of her pocket.

_How long am I going to have to deal with this bloody mess? _He thought, resting the side of his head in his hand. From where he was sitting Ciel could hear, and almost feel, Kate's heart beating; it was surprisingly calming.

Ages seemingly went by as Kate trekked along the sidewalk. Actually it had only been about fifteen minutes. All Ciel could do during the trip was try and remember anything about what had happened last night. The only thing that seemed useful was when he and Sebastian had been ambushed walking down the street. It was dark, the only light had come from dim old lamp-posts. Ciel didn't know if he had even seen the faces of their attackers, or if he just couldn't remember.

Suddenly, a jarring thud brought Ciel out of his thoughts, as he practically flew out of Kate's pocket and onto the sidewalk. Kate had tripped over something and fallen to the ground. Ciel's shock from the sudden impact with the cold snow felt more like getting hit by a carriage than falling. Luckily Kate had managed to place her hand over Ciel before anyone could see him... or step on him for that matter.

"Oh! I'm terrible sorry!" A girl's voice apologized.

_Wait. I know that voice... Lizzy!_ Ciel thought

"It's alright, miss." Kate reassured the young blonde. "I should've watched where I was going."

"Here, I'll help you up." Paula offered, putting out her hand. Kate took it with her free hand, and got to her feet quickly.

"Sorry about that." Kate said, giving them a kind smile before hurrying off down the sidewalk.

"Well that went bloody well." Ciel muttered sarcastically.

"Are you alright?" Kate asked worriedly, placing Ciel back into her pocket.

"Just... surprised." He lied. His heart was still racing from shock.

"We'll be there soon. Maybe five or ten minutes." She told him.

"I know that girl. Her name is Elizabeth." Ciel told Kate.

"Should I go back?" Kate wondered.

"No. I don't think I want her to see me like this." He said.

_I can already picture her squealing about how "cute and tiny" I am..._ He mused.

"Well then, let's hurry!" She declared, quickening her pace down the sidewalk. The next fifteen minutes seemed to go by a lot quicker than the last, and Kate soon stopped in front of a little book store.

"This is the place?" Ciel asked. Kate nodded as she opened the door.

"Lawrence?" She called in.

"Hello, Katie." A young man greeted from the counter. He had ginger-colored hair and wore a pair of thick-lensed glasses.

"Could I use your phone for a minute, please?" She asked in a polite tone.

"Of course. Just don't talk too long." Lawrence replied jokingly.

"Thank you." Kate said happily, walking to the back of the store into a small office.

"So he's a friend of yours?" Ciel asked.

"Well, a friend of my brother." She explained, picking up the phone. Ciel told her the number to the estate and she dialed it. Someone answered after the third ring.

"Phantomhive residence." A rather charming male voice stated.

"Er... May I speak with..." Kate started.

"Sebastian." Ciel told her.

"May I speak with Sebastian?" She asked.

"...This is Sebastian. May I ask who's calling?" The voice replied after hesitating a moment.

"Um, my name is Kate Roth. I believe I have your earl with me." Kate answered. More hesitating.

"I would like to speak to him." Sebastian stated.

"I... I don't think that's possible. You see-" Kate began.

"Oh for god sake, lower the phone." Ciel interrupted in an irritated tone, he was able to hear Sebastian's voice quiet clearly throughout their short conversation. Kate brought the talking end of the phone down to eye-level with Ciel.

"Sebastian?" Ciel called.

"Hello, young master." Sebastian greeted.

"Sebastian, you must come to-" Ciel started, only to stop when Kate dropped the phone. "Kate!" He snapped. She was staring out the door with a fear etched on her face. Ciel followed her gaze and looked out the office door. Lawrence was laying on the floor in a pool of blood... Kate's hand immediately went for her gun, and she drew it out quickly, stepping out of the office slowly. There, standing outside the store, was a man dressed in all black. His amber eyes seemed to glow menacingly.

"Claude."


	5. Ch4 Little Battle

**Chapter 4**

"That Trancy butler..." Ciel murmured. Alois was standing behind Claude, smiling stupidly.

"Lower your weapon. We won't harm you if you comply." Claude told Kate, his voice was as cold as the snow on the sidewalk. Obviously, Kate didn't bring down her gun.

"What do you want?" She demanded.

"Ciel Phantomhive!" Alois answered her in a loud tone, pointing to the tiny boy in Kate's pocket.

"I assume you're the ones who did this then?" Ciel called over. Claude nodded curtly.

"If you don't surrender we _will_ kill you." The amber-eyed butler stated.

"...You have to surrender Kate." Ciel stated quietly.

"What?" Kate questioned, surprised.

"Listen to me... That man," Ciel gestured toward Claude, "Is a demon. You can't out-run him, and you cannot out-fight him. You must find Sebastian and tell him what's happened."

"But what will they do to you?" Kate asked in a whisper.

"I've no idea." He muttered. That was obviously a lie; Ciel knew Claude wanted his soul, and he didn't even want to _think _about what Alois would do to him. But this was a fight Kate couldn't win. Sebastian could barely beat Claude in a fight; forget about a mere human-being.

Kate thought for a long while, but soon she came up with her answer. She brought down her gun, keeping it at her side, and walked over to the door. The streets were completely empty since that part of London was rather inactive, and it was still pretty early in the morning too.

"I'm sorry." She murmured. Ciel _thought_ she was apologizing to him for surrendering, as did Claude and Alois, but to their surprise, Kate quickly raised her gun and shot five rounds; not a Claude, but at Alois. Claude managed to catch all the bullets... well, all but one. The single bullet whizzed passed Alois, deeply grazing his leg. Claude was about to lunge for Kate, but-

"_Claude_!" Alois screamed in a high-pitched, agonizing way. He was bleeding, and soon the leg of his pants were stained with a large patch of crimson. Claude turned away from Kate and picked Alois up with one arm, whispering something to the boy. The demon butler used his free hand to throw Kate's four bullets back at her. Propelled by his demon strength, they went straight_ through _her chest. She didn't make a sound, she just stood there, and that was far much worse than any scream.

"I'll be back for you, Phantomhive. That girl won't be here much longer..." Claude hissed, before disappearing from the scene. Kate stood there, still for a moment before falling forward. Blood flowed from the her wounds and into a puddled around her.

"You idiot... why didn't you just listen to me?" Ciel muttered before climbing out of her pocket and sitting on the sidewalk beside Kate's head.

"Ello, Phantomhive brat!" A voice greeting in a mocking tone. Immediately, Ciel got to his feet and turned around, looking up to see none other than Grell Sutcliffe standing before him. Had he been watching the whole time? Did he know about this whole situation?

"You... You're here for her." Ciel stated sadly, ignoring the grim reaper's insult.

" Oh no, silly boy, I'm here for that man. The girl's still alive... Well, for now anyway." Grell chuckled, walking into the bookstore and reaping Lawrence's soul.

"Sutcliffe. Wait." Ciel called.

"Hm?" The red-headed shinigami wondered, looking back at Ciel.

"I need you to take us back to the Phantomhive manor." He stated.

"And why should I do that?" Grell remarked, walking out of the store.

"I'll order Sebastian to do whatever you want for a night." Ciel offered. Grell stopped dead in his tracks at that.

"Promise?" He asked. Ciel nodded.

"Anything you want." The raven-haired boy repeated.

"It's a deal!" Grell agreed gleefully, before scooping up Kate and holding her bridal-style. Ciel was once again traveling in Kate's pocket, but this time the overwhelming smell of blood nearly made him pass out. Grell ran swiftly over rooftops as he carried Kate and Ciel with him.

Soon they were nearing the Phantomhive mansion, and Ciel peered out of Kate's pocket to look at his home. It was a rather huge place even when Ciel was his normal size, but now the mansion seemed larger than life. And on the front porch of that larger-than-life mansion, right outside the double doors, stood one hell of a butler.

"Sebas-chan~!" Grell called out happily, picking up speed to get to the infamous butler sooner.

"How did you know I was coming?" Ciel asked once they got closer.

"What kind of butler would I be if I didn't know my master was home?" Sebastian replied with one of his devilish smiles.

"This girl. She must not die, do you hear?" Ciel ordered.

"Yes, my lord."


	6. Ch5 Little Tour

**Chapter 5**

Kate awoke with a start, bolting up-right in bed.

_Wait a moment... this isn't my room... _She thought, but then a sudden pain ran through her chest and she quickly laid back down. After that, the events that happened before started to come back to her. A light knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts.

"C-come in?" She said a bit nervously. The door opened slowly and a man with night black hair poked his head into the room. Kate slowly brought herself back up to a sitting position.

"Are you alright, miss?" the man checked. Kate immediately recognized the voice from the phone at the bookstore.

"Yes, but where... where am I?" She replied.

"This is the Phantomhive estate." Sebastian answered, stepping fully into the room.

"Is... Is Ciel-kun alright?" the brunette wondered.

"My master is doing well thanks to you. We are most definietly in your debt." He went on.

"Oh please! If anything you're all in _my_ debt!" A slightly feminine voice interrupted. A man with long bright red hair came into the room behind Sebastian.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Kate asked.

"_I_ am Grell Sutcliffe." Grell introduced himself. Kate still looked confused.

"Grell is a reaper. He brought you and Ciel back to the manor after collecting the soul of that young man who worked at the bookstore." Sebastian explained.

"Erm, thank you... But, does that mean that Lawrence is... dead?" Kate questioned Grell.

"You were lucky, if those bullets had been off by only a few centimeters, I would've had to reap your soul as well." The red-head decribed, indirectly answering her question. Kate looked down at her lap, and only then did she realize that she had a thick layer of gauze wrapped around her entire chest. The gauze was stained with four spots of blood, each about the size of a golf-ball.

"I need to get a message to my brother. He'll be wondering where I am..." Kate said.

"Already taken care of." Sebastian stated simply.

"Then... May I see Ciel-kun?" She wondered. Sebastian nodded and gestured for Kate to come with him. She got up as quickly as she could, and noticed that she was wearing a skirt. It was white and long, touching the ground and hiding her feet. Kate then followed Sebastian into the hall. She was taken aback by elegance of the place. In all her fifteen years, Kate had never even seen a mansion, let alone been inside of one.

Sebastian finally stopped at one of the doors a turned back to Kate. He quickly looked at her for quiet a few moments before knocking on the door. They both barely heard Ciel's voice.

"Come in."

"Kate wished to see you, young master." Sebastian explained as he entered the room. Kate quickly shuffled into the room behind the demon butler. Even though she'd heard his voice, right when Kate saw Ciel's tiny figure sitting on the desk, she was flooded with relief.

"I'm glad you're okay..." She murmured softly, trying to avoid eye contact with the little Phantomhive.

"You should be glad that _you're _okay. You were out it for at least two days." Ciel muttered.

"...Two days?" Kate echoed in a surprised matter.

_No wonder Sebastian had already gotten a message to Tom... _She thought, slightly embarassed.

"Is there anything you need?" He asked.

"Not that I can think of..." She replied. "Actually, would it be alright if I could see the rest of your mansion?" the brunette wondered. The request took Ciel by surprise, and he looked at Sebastian with a sort of_ 'well...?' _expression.

"I'm sure one of the servants would be able to show you around." His butler stated, leaving to go get someone. After a few minutes he returned with a young strawberry-blonde boy behind him.

"Hello there. I'm Finnian. But you can call be Finny if you like." He introduced himself sticking out his hand. Kate shook it with a warm smile.

"My name's Kate. Nice to meet you." She greeted kindly. Together the two of them took a little tour of the large estate.

"Are you concerned for her, young master?" Sebiatian asked. There was a hint of mockery in his tone. Ciel didn't answer, he just looked through the window and up at the sky, lost in thought.

"Let's start outside!" Finny exclaimed happily, rushing out into the courtyard.

"Oh... wow..." Kate awed. She was amazed by all the different flowers and plants.

"Isn't wonderful?" Finny called back. The energetic blonde had ran ahead to a large, open clearing. "I've been here for so long and I still love it." He said nostalgically. But suddenly a loud thundering noise caught Kate's attention. She turned around to see a _giant _pale silver dog running toward her.

"Pru-Pru, stop!" Finny commanded, coming back over to Kate's side. The large canine came to an immediate hault at the boy's voice. His threatening demeanor seemed to have vanished, being replaced by something playful and sweet. Kate slowly held up her hand, allowing Pluto to give it a sniff, before she pet his huge muzzle.

"He's really just a big puppy, huh?" She smiled. Finny nodded, glad that Kate wasn't afraid of Pluto. Said hellhound let out a happy bark, and his tail thumped against the ground.

_Demon butlers, grim reapers, and hellhounds. Now I've seen it all..._ Kate mused, before she and Finny continued their "adventure" around the estated, now accompanied by Pluto.


	7. Ch6 Little Conversation

**Chapter 6**

"What an odd child..." Sebastian noted as he watched Kate, Finny, and Pluto run through the courtyard in an upbeat, playful matter.

"With a very pure soul." Grell said, leaning over the demon butler's shoulder.

"You're still here?" Sebastian asked in a calm yet sarcastic way.

"Of course, my dear Sebas-chan~!" the red-head chimed. "After all, I must make sure that the little brat keeps his end of our deal."

"Deal?" The butler echoed.

"He didn't tell you? I get _you_ all to myself for the evening." Grell clarified, running his fingers along Sebastian's arm. Sebastian's face remained in the same calm state, but his eyes betrayed his surprise and... disgust.

_...Sometimes I wonder if my master has lost it... _He mused.

"Tell me, what do you mean about the girl's soul?" He questioned, trying to ignore the flirty look in Grell's yellowish green eyes.

"Hm? It's much like the brat's in a way. Her father left when she was born, and her mother has been ill in the hospital for months now. She's alone most of the time, yet she still seems so childish and energetic. It's rather funny, really." Grell explained.

"And yet she's made no contract with a demon yet." Sebastian stated.

"Oh, but she has made a contract of sorts." The reaper corrected. Sebastian was intrigued by that comment, though he didn't know why. "It was quite amusing; watching it all. That Claude wasn't very smart. He greatly underestimated that girl. All she did was graze the boy's leg but it was still a shock that she managed to do just that." Grell described.

"It's a shock she's still alive." The demon muttered.

"She has so much left to do, Sebas-chan. Believe me."

"Isn't information like that classified?" Sebastian remarked.

"It's not like I'm giving you every little detail, my darling." Grell countered with a grin. This was very true. In fact, the vagueness of Grell's words only prodded deeper at Sebastian's curiosity.

"You have interfered a great deal, have you not?" The butler wondered.

"Not at all! You do know about the special exceptions reapers are allowed to make." The shinigami replied. Sebastian's eyes widened slightly in surprise. "She's definitely one of them." He added, speaking at a more quiet volume.

...

"Are you ready to return to your room?" Finny asked Kate with a kind smile, noticing the tired expression on the girl's face.

"Hm? ...Yes. I think that would be... nice." Kate answered slowly.

"Are you alright?" Finny wondered, his tone became worried rather quickly. To only confirm his fears, Kate suddenly collapsed, but Finnian caught her just in time before she hit the ground. He picked her up carefully, knowing his strength might hurt the poor girl even more.

"Sebastian!" He called out, taking off back into the mansion as fast as he could. Pluto followed behind him until the young blonde had gone inside. Sebastian was downstairs in a instant at the sound of Finny's voice, and quickly looked over the unconscious girl when he neared the two of them.

"She fine... Just fatigued. Bring her to her room and let her get some rest." the demon butler ordered. Finny nodded before returning Kate to the room she had been sleeping in less than an hour ago.

"Is she okay?" Mey-Rin asked, following after Finny.

"Sebastian said she just need some sleep." Finny explained. "Could you get the door?" He asked once they had reached Kate's room. Mey-Rin nodded, turning the knob and opening the door all the way to allow both Finny and Kate to enter easily and quickly.

"I guess it's all just been a bit too much." Finny murmured, gently placing the brunette into her bed and pulling the covers over her.

"For all of us." Mey-Rin added.


	8. Ch7 Little Trouble

**Chapter 7**

"I'm trusting you three to protect the manor while I'm gone. Do not disturb the young master, and check on Ms. Roth every hour or so to make sure she's well." Sebastian instructed Finnian, Mey-Rin, and Bard.

"Come on, Sebas-chan, darling! I know of the most _romantic _place for our date." Grell called happily. Sebastian cringed slightly.

"Have fun." Finny said in an innocent, childish way. Sebastian glared at him for a moment before leaving with the red-headed reaper.

"This may be the worst evening of my life..." The butler muttered inaudibly, rubbing his temples with one hand in an attempt to calm his nerves.

"Poor Sebastian..." Bard said under his breath, chuckling. The three servants went back inside once the demon butler and grim reaper were out of sight.

* * *

Ciel watched from the large window as his butler left with Grell for the evening.

_Honestly, what was I thinking..._ He mused with a faint grin. _Was it really a good idea to let that perverted freak have Sebastian for a night?_

There was a light knock on the door just then, interrupting Ciel's thoughts.

"Who is it?" The Phantomhive boy called out.

"It's Kate. Could I come it?" The young girl's voice replied. Ciel didn't answer her, so Kate took that as a "yes" and came in the room.

"You should be resting." He stated curtly.

"There are a lot of things I should be doing." She remarked with a kind smile. Ciel swore she was acting so childish on purpose; as if to annoying him or something like that.

"You like it here, I presume?" Ciel asked.

"Of course. Your home is wonderful, Ciel-kun." Kate awed. "...But sadly, I can't stay here." She added sheepishly.

"Would you, though? If you could?" He wondered.

"Well, yes. I... I love being with you, Ciel-kun." The brunette said, speaking in a more quiet tone of voice. Ciel was taken aback by that statement. He was quite surprise Kate would say something like that. "It's never boring here... or lonely..." She continued. "And I think-"

"Stop." Ciel blurted.

"What?" Kate gasped.

"Just stop." He repeated, turning away from her.

"I just... I care about you." She admitted.

"No. You can not associate yourself with the likes of me." He argued discouragingly. Kate walked up to the desk Ciel was standing on slowly.

"It's a bit too late for that..." She whispered kindly, kneeling down on the carpet so that she was almost at eye-level with Ciel.

"I have no future. You shouldn't waste your time on me." Ciel remarked, refusing to turn around and look at her.

"Who said it was a waste?" Kate countered. There was a long, awkward moment of silence between the two of them before Kate did something unexpected. She gently kissed Ciel on the top of his head.

"I think I love you, Ciel-kun..." She breathed. Both she and the little Phantomhive were blushing like mad. Their faces were each a deep shade of pink.

But, suddenly, a figure literally _crashed _through the window, shattering the glass loudly. Kate reacted quickly, taking Ciel in her hand and getting to her feet. Ciel felt rather claustrophobic with Kate's hand closed around him, but at least he was much safer than if he were out in the open.

"You're not fast enough, girl!" Ciel heard Claude's voice. Luckily for Kate and Ciel, Mey-Rin, Bard and Finny burst through the door right at that moment. With all the noise Claude had made, they had rushed to the room as quickly as they could to see what was going on. Upon seeing said amber-eyed butler, both Mey-Rin and Bard drew their guns, and Finny put himself in front of Kate as a sort of human shield.

"You're alright?" He asked her. Kate nodded slowly.

"Where's the young master?" Bard questioned, keeping his eyes on Claude.

"He... He's safe, don't worry." Kate replied. She couldn't exactly tell them Ciel was in her hand, especially with Claude _right there_. She kept her hand -the one Ciel was in- close to her heart.

"Hand over the girl." Claude said in a demanding, yet calm tone.

"Sorry. No can do." Bard said, cocking his gun. "We're under orders to protect this girl. So you'll have to go through us."

"Funny. I'm under orders to bring to her with me." The Trancy butler remarked, revealing several deadly sharp knives between each of his fingers.

"Finny, get Kate out of here." Mey-Rin said in that voice she had when she was serious. Finnian nodded before taking Kate's free hand and leading her out of the room quickly.

Sadly, they didn't get very far, because the triplets were waiting just outside the room. And Hannah, had just finished subduing poor Pluto. Five demons against a former soldiers, a master shooter, and a genetically altered super strong boy. Honestly, the odds were pretty... odd.

"Well this isn't very good at all." Ciel muttered inaudibly.


	9. Ch8 Little Capture

**Chapter 8**

"Nothing but loyal dogs." Timber mocked. He shoved Finnian out of the way with ease, but the young boy got to his feet and threw a punch at the eldest triplet's face; which effectively stopped him.

"Damn, he's strong..." Cantebury muttered. Kate had no idea what to do in this situation; she couldn't fight without her gun, and she had no way of escaping.

"One more chance. Hand over the girl and this will be ended cleanly." Claude warned. Bard took a shot at the spider butler... and missed.

"Like I said before, that ain't happenin'." The war veteran remarked.

And that's when all hell broke loose; no pun intended. Mey-Rin and Bard started firing their guns wildly, trying to hit a very agile Claude and Finny did everything in his power to stop the triplets from getting to Kate, which meant taking several hits, punches, and kicks as he continued to act as a live shield.

_I feel so useless..._ Kate thought, watching it all happen.

"Enough of this." Claude said in a serious tone. Suddenly, he leaped right over Mey-Rin and Bard, faster than either of them could keep up with. The amber-eyed demon landed right next to Kate and grabbed her around the waist with one arm, getting a tight grip on her.

"Kate!" Finnian called out, vainly trying to stop Claude, but the triplets intervened quickly. And then, just as fast as Claude had captured Kate, he disappeared from the room with her. Timber, Thompson, and Cantebury vanished as well, leaving Finny, Mey-Rin, and Bard in a state of dumbfounded confusion.

"W-What'll we do?" Mey-Rin wondered, regaining her composure first.

"We need to find Sebastian!" Finnian exclaimed, hurrying outside to get Pluto; the hellhound would be able to find Sebastian in no time. Well, hopefully...

* * *

After a few minutes of kicking and screaming, Kate realized it was a waste of time and energy to try to escape Claude's grasp. But the bad part of this whole thing was that by having Kate in his possession, the Trancy butler unknowingly had Ciel too. Soon, the three of them reached a carriage parked about a mile away from the Phantomhive Estate.

"I've returned with the girl, master." Claude stated, opening the carriage door to reveal Alois waiting patiently inside.

"Well, 'ello there. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Alois greeted smugly. Hannah and the triplets had been following right behind Claude.

"Sadly, I can't say the same." Kate acknowledged. She put her free hand over her closed fist, and she held Ciel as tightly yet gently as possible.

_This just keeps getting worse..._ Ciel mused. Hannah, Claude, Alois, and Kate sat inside the carriage while the triplets drove. Really sharing such a small space with the three of them was intimidating enough for Kate. She was sitting next to Hannah and across from Alois. Well, the presence a woman was sort of comforting.

Just then, Kate noticed the bandages covering the left side of Hannah's face. Although she wanted to ask, she thought better of it, and decided to distract herself with something else. Like planning her escape. But unfortunately _that _wasn't even possible, because Alois was getting bored. The pale-skinned boy started poking Kate's leg with his foot repetitively. After a few moments Kate was starting to lose her patience. Until she saw that Alois had bandages of his own, on his leg. The leg that Kate had managed to graze with a bullet.

"Sorry I hurt you." She murmured. This caught everyone's attention.

"What?" Alois said, a bit surprise.

"I didn't want to hurt you... I just... I had to protect Ciel-kun." Kate explained quietly. That causes something in Alois to snap, and he slapped Kate across the face. Hard. Despite the stinging on her cheek, Kate didn't say or do anything.

"Shut up!" the blonde snapped. "When I'm done with you, you're going to wish those bullets had killed you!" He went on. But after that his demeanor changed instantly, and his anger was replaced with a calm smile. "Unless, of course, you give me Ciel Phantomhive."

"As soon as hell freezes over." Kate grinned. It was rather ironic in a way; Ciel was much closer than Alois realized. Said Phantomhive had to admire Kate's courage.

"You're either very brave or_ very _stupid." Alois remarked, leaning closer to the brunette.

"Well if we're talking about stupidity, try looking in a mirror." She remarked. Claude didn't feel the need to interrupt their childish bickering, unless it got violent of course. Hannah honestly didn't care since it wasn't her business to begin with. Eventually, Alois grabbed Kate's wrist, and she flinched. The Trancy earl took notice of this.

"What are you hiding?" He demanded. Kate said nothing, only stared into Alois' empty icy-blue eyes. So Alois, being Alois, attempted to pry Kate's fingers open. So Kate, being a sensible girl, did what any girl would do when a guy was in their personal space, being a jackass. Which meant a kick in that place no male ever wanted to be kicked. Now it was time for Claude to get involved. While Alois fell back into his seat, Claude grabbed Kate's wrist just as Alois had, except he was at an angle where it was harder for Kate to do anything about it.

Now, Claude was much stronger that Alois, so he had no trouble making Kate open her hand. The spider butler's eyes got slightly wide at what -or rather who- he saw sitting in the palm of Kate's hand.

"Ciel Phantomhive." Alois breathed.


	10. Ch9 Little Surprise

**Chapter 9**

Alois seemed to recover instantly at the site of the little Phantomhive. He gave Kate a triumphal, sly smile. Out of nowhere, there was a flash of lightning and then thunder; it had suddenly started raining heavily outside.

"Oh, yes. I'm quite sure you're the stupid one now." Alois mocked her. Well, Kate felt pretty stupid at that point, and having _him_ rub it in only made that worse. "Now you're mine." The Trancy boy said to Ciel; the look in his eyes gave Ciel chills down his spine. The rain practically pounded on the roof on the carriage, only adding to the mood.

"I won't let you hurt him!" Kate snapped, trying to pull her wrist out of Claude's hand, but she might as well have been handcuffed to him.

"I'd like to see you try anything, pathetic girl!" Alois taunted, practically laughing at Kate. "Claude will have his soul as soon as I'm done with him." He added. For second, Kate didn't know what that meant, but then her eyes widened as it hit her; the demon butler was going to _eat_ Ciel's soul.

"Maybe I'll let him have yours as well." Alois threatened with a sly grin.

"Leave her out of this! She has nothing you want anymore!" Ciel finally spoke up. A smirk appeared on Alois' face, and then he snatched Ciel up by the back of his shirt and brought him up to eye-level.

"I don't think you're in the position to be making demands, little Phantomhive." the blonde mocked. Suddenly, Alois dropped Ciel into his other hand; which was a couple feet for Ciel to fall.

_He's treating me as if I'm a toy..._ Ciel thought irritably. Unlike Kate, Alois lacked any type of gentleness.

"This is going to be so much _fun_." The Trancy earl giggled. Although the look in his eyes was rather disturbing. But then, unexpectedly, something changed in Kate's eyes. Actually, they completely changed_ color_; from their normal forest green, to a glowing pinkish-red. From human eyes... To demon eyes...

* * *

With the help of Pluto, Finny, Mey-Rin and Bard had found Sebastian and Grell rather quickly. The two of them were about a mile away from the manor on a cliff that overlooked London from afar.

"Ugh, this better be pretty damn important!" Grell snapped when he saw them coming.

"Claude and those other Trancy servants attacked the mansion!" Finnian exclaimed.

"And they got Kate!" Mey-Rin added.

"And we think they got the young master." Bard put in.

"That's all?" Grell remarked.

"Are you forgetting that butler is a demon?" Sebastian countered.

"Not at all, Sebas-chan! There _is_ something I neglected to mention, though." the red-headed reaper chuckled. "Kate Roth's father left because he found out he wasn't her biological father. Her true father... was a demon."

"So, wait... Does that mean Kate's a half demon?" Finny wondered.  
"Is that even possible?" Mey-Rin asked.

"Oh yes, it's very possible; it just rarely ever happens. Her demon half will awaken when she needs it most." Grell explained.

"I'm sorry, Grell, but I must make sure my master is alright." Sebastian apologized.

"We must do this again then, my darling!" the grim reaper chimed, following Sebastian and the others back to the manor. Soon, they felt the rain starting to fall.

* * *

"You... You're a demon!" Alois exclaimed. Everyone was surprised by Kate's sudden change. Well, everyone but Kate herself; all she cared about at that point was Ciel. With her newly received strength, Kate yanked her wrist out of Claude's grasp and lunged for Alois. However, Claude reacted quickly, pulling his master out of Kate's way. Luckily, the brunette grabbed Ciel out of Alois's hand once she got closer. After that, she threw open one of the carriage doors and leaped out. She tumbled to the ground and found herself covered in mud, but Kate managed to roll back onto her feet.

"Could you be a bit less reckless?" Ciel yelled from within Kate's closed fist as she started to run.

"Sure! I could've left you with them." Kate retorted.

"Catch her!" Alois demanded. The triplets immediately stopped the carriage, and then the three of them, along with Claude, pursued Kate.

_I've got to get back to the mansion!_ Kate thought, picking up speed. All she had to do was follow the tracks in the dirt back to the estate... and run faster than four demons. Claude was able to leap a few feet in front of Kate, making her come to a stop. Then the triplets surrounded her from behind.

"I don't want to fight you. Just get out of my way." Kate stated bravely.

"Surrender now or we will kill you." Claude threatened.

"I guess you'll have to try to kill me then." She remarked.

"You would rather die for that boy?" He wondered, although his face showed a rather stoic expression.

"No." The brunette replied. "I would do so much more."

"Foolish." The spider butler muttered, adjusting his glasses.

"Kate, you don't have to do this." Ciel called out. Kate brought up her hand and looked at him from where he sat in her palm. Her demonic eyes glowed slightly in the dim light. Ciel didn't know how it was possible for a human to suddenly become a demon, but there were plenty more important things at that moment.  
"Maybe I don't have to, but I want to." She said quietly, with a small smile. Ciel couldn't think of anything to say to that.

_She may have the powers and eyes of a demon... but she's still the same girl..._ Ciel mused.

"Hold on tight, okay?" Kate whispered, placing the little Phantomhive on her shoulder. He nodded, clinging tightly to the collar of Kate's shirt. The trees that lined the path blocked out some of the rain, but several drops still fell onto the six of them as they stood out in the open.

Honestly, there was no way Kate could defeat the four demons, but she just had to hope she could survive long enough for Sebastian and the other Phantomhive servants to find her.


	11. Ch10 Little No Longer

**Chapter 10**

"Grell, do you know where Claude took Ms. Roth?" Sebastian asked as the six of them hurried back to the manor. The reaper and the demon butler were running along side Pluto who had Finny, Mey-Rin and Bard riding on his back. It was a pretty interesting site to see. The storm continued to worsen as they got closer to the estate.

"Of course not, Sebas-chan. I may be a grim reaper, but I don't know everything." Grell replied.

"Pru-Pru should be able to find them!" Finny stated. The hellhound let out a bark at the mentioning of his nickname.

"Why do you need him then?" Grell practically snapped, referring to Sebastian.

"Clearly, these four aren't strong enough to handle five demons." Said butler remarked.

"Which is why Kate's in this situation in the first place." Mey-Rin murmured sadly. Sebastian had trusted the four of them to protect Kate and Ciel, and they all felt ashamed for letting him down.

"It's not like she's going to die." The red-headed reaper grinned.

"How do you know for sure?" Bard questioned.

"Because the young master ordered it." Sebastian stated.

"Well, I guess that's one reason." Grell chuckled. "The other is because she's much stronger than you all realize."  
That statement caught everyone by surprised; especially since Grell was the one who had said it.

"You said yourself she's only a half demon." Sebastian said.

"Ah, but that's exactly what makes her so strong, Sebas-chan. You know very well how arrogant and emotional humans can be. Imagine her kind of mental state, with all that fine power." Grell explained.

"Wait, look!" Finnian exclaimed, pointing to a pair of carriage tracks in the dirt path in front of them.

"This is one of the paths leads to the manor." Bard observed, but Sebastian was already running down the path in the direction the tracks led. If the rain continued to get heavier, there was a good chance they would lose the trail.

* * *

Claude charged at Kate with full force, but she moved out of the way at the last second. The spider butler then turned on his heels and threw three of his golden knives at her feet. The sudden, stinging pain almost made Kate topple over, but she managed to keep her footing.

_He... He's trying to make me fall... _Kate slowly realized as Claude came at her again. Obviously, if she couldn't stand, she couldn't run away. So now that was Kate's plan as well. It would be a test to see who could get the other to fall.

Timber, Cantebury, and Thompson only watched as the two of them faught. Claude thought he could handle her alone. The triplets only waited to see if -or when- Claude needed them. That would be the last time they ever underestimated Kate Roth.

She threw a kick at Claude's leg as hard as she could, and when she made contact, the knives were knocked out of her feet, followed by a stream blood. Kate wasn't even wearing any shoes, so by now, with all the icy-cold rain and blood, her feet were almost completely numb.

_There's no way she can keep this up for much longer..._ Ciel thought, still clinging tightly to the collar of Kate's shirt. And she wouldn't _have_ to keep it up for much longer. Not for the reason you might have expected, though.

"Don't just stand there! Catch her!" Alois' voice demanded. He had come out of the carriage with Hannah following right behind him. But, before anyone could do anything, there was a small flash of light from Kate's shoulder. She looked out of the corner of her eye to see Ciel's tiny figure growing before her. The combination of surprise and sudden increase in weight was enough for Kate to lose her footing, and she collapsed to the ground. Ciel had returned to his normal size, but now Kate was lying on top of him.

"...A-are you alright?" Kate asked slowly in a bit of a quiet tone.

"Um, not quite." Ciel muttered.

"Oh, sorry." She said, sliding off of him. It had taken her a minute to realize what was wrong, she was just so surprised. Then, suddenly, Claude threw his remaining four knives straight at Ciel. Kate saw this and reacted quickly, taking Ciel in a strong embrace. She cringed as all of them stabbed deep into her back.

"...Kate...?" Ciel murmured quietly. The brunette looked at him in the eyes, and gave him a weak, almost forced, smile.

"It's just a flesh wound." She scoffed in a joking way.

"You're soaked and covered in blood." He countered.

"It's not like I'm dead." Kate grinned.

"Not_ yet_." Claude cut in. He was about a foot away from where the two of them were laying on the ground. Kate staggered to her feet and took a step toward the butler, glaring straight at his amber eyes. "You're nothing more than a pathetic half demon. You're still not strong enough." He mocked. After that he grabbed her wrist, keeping her in place. Claude's eyes flashed from amber to pinkish-red instantly; he was starting to lose his temper.

"I don't... care... what I am." Kate remarked. Her words came out slow and weak. Claude glared at the brunette for a moment before forcing her to her knees and shoving her out of his way. But once again, Kate managed to get back to her feet. She grabbed his arm with both of hers.

"Don't... walk away from me..." She stated with scorn in her tone.

"You don't know when to give up do you?" Claude said.

"You should know by now I'm not that easy to get rid off." Kate retorted.

"I'll have to remedy that." The spider butler stated, he yanked his arm out of Kate's grasp with ease and turned to face her.


	12. Ch11 Little Fall

**Chapter 11**

Kate and Claude stood off against each other once again and they both glared at the other, waiting to see who would make the first move.

"Sad isn't it? She's going to die for _you_." Alois mocked. The pale blonde had come to stand a bit closer to Ciel. Ciel ignored the whatever the Trancy earl was saying, keeping his attention on the fight that was taking place right in front of him. He was

definitely glad to have his old size back; he didn't have to worry as much about what Alois would do to him. Kate turned to look at Alois when she'd heard his voice.

"Don't. Touch. Him." She ordered. You could tell from her tone that she was dead serious. Alois seemed to think about what Kate had said, and soon his cocky, smug attitude vanished. It was replaced with a flame of anger in his icy-blue eyes.

"Why does everyone care about _you _so much?" Alois snapped, suddenly throwing himself at Ciel. But Kate was much faster; she charged at them, barreling into Alois as hard as she could, and the two of them went flying.

"Damn it, you're worst than a child!" Kate yelled as she pinned the pale-skinned boy to the ground. Kate knew she could've easily killed him, but she wouldn't do that. She couldn't bring herself to murdering anyone unless she absolutely had to.

"Come on then! Finish me off!" Alois challenged her as she continued to hesitate. He didn't even struggle anymore under her grasp after he'd said that. Kate just stared at him. She couldn't think of anything to say or even anything to do. "How pathetic. You're still too much of a weak human." He scoffed.

"Well, that's far more than what I can say about you." She retorted, with a new smug confidence in her tone. "You don't even know who. You. Are." the half demon added, saying the last three words in a slow way that made you want to listen more.

And that's when Alois lost it again. He started thrashing around like mad, trying his hardest to free himself in an array of kicks and screams. Kate still held him down to the ground firmly though. The Trancy earl was going nowhere. Without any help, that is...

"Claude!" He shouted, panic edging in his tone as he realized he was no match for Kate's strength. But the spider butler did nothing. He had a clear, easy opening to Ciel Phantomhive; now was his chance.

"Claude!" Alois wailed again, even louder this time. Nothing. Claude was just about to make his move for Ciel, when a pair of two silver knives flew past him, nearly missing the back of his head.

"Sorry I'm late, my lord." Sebastian's voice apologized as a tall figure emerged from the shadows. "It look's like you were right about Ms. Roth after all, Grell."

"Well, of course! When have I ever been wrong?" The red-headed reaper chuckled. Finny, Mey-Rin, Bard, and Pluto came following straight behind them.

"Took you long enough." Ciel muttered.

"A little help would be nice." Kate cut in, moving to the side as Alois tried to kick her.

"Ah, yes. It's been much too long since I've had a good fight." Grell smiled, pulling his death scythe from out of nowhere. "I'll leave Claude to you, my dear Sebas-chan." He chimed. Sebastian cringed at Grell's little nickname for him, but still nodded none the less.

"Now this fight can really begin." Sebastian said with one of his infamous smiles. He revealed six more knives where the first two had come from. Claude, however, had used all his golden knives against Kate. Of course, it would take more than a few mere kitchen knives to stop a demon, especially as strong as Claude.

"Your master called for your aid, yet you did nothing. What kind of butler are you?" Sebastian remarked.

"That_ girl_ is too weak-minded to do anything to anyone. My master didn't need assistance." The spider butler countered. Obviously, he was referring to Kate when he had said "that girl".

"Oh, wonderful. I'll remember that next time I hold this idiot's life in my hands!" Kate called over her shoulder, leaping off of Alois and allowing the Trancy earl to get to his feet. Part of her expected Alois to run to Claude or even back to Hannah, but instead he grabbed as much of her hair as he could with one hand and starting yanking as hard as he could.

"Damn you!" Alois cursed, yelling.

"And I thought _I_ was the one who didn't know when to give up..." Kate muttered wincing with each hard tug on her head. She kicked Alois's legs causing him to fall over. Kate fell over with him, though, but her head crushed Alois's fingers, causing him to let go of her.

"I won't give up until Claude loves me..." Alois murmured, so quiet that only Kate had heard him. "Everyone loves Ciel... more than me."

"Love? All Claude once to do is eat Ciel's soul." Kate countered.

"You love him though. You'd die for that damned Phantomhive."

Suddenly, a few brief flashes of lightning revealed that they were all standing on a clifftop, and the edge about a meter or two away from where Alois and Kate were laying. Alois slowly got back up to his feet, and Kate braced herself in case he tried to attack her again.

But instead the pale blonde started walking toward the cliff edge.

"Alois?" Kate called quietly. He didn't stop, he just kept trudging forward.

_Oh god... He's gonna..._ Kate started to think, but she stopped and immediately leaped up to her feet, following after him.

"Alois, stop!" She shouted. Funny thing was, everyone _but_ Alois stopped when they heard Kate's shouting. The Trancy earl's eyes were empty; void of any emotions. Finally, Kate decided to pick up speed and she ran up to Alois quickly. As did Hannah, with her not-so-secret little obsession with the pale-skinned boy.

But they was only a few seconds too late. He fell off the cliff so fast you wouldn't have thought he had ever been there. Then, the ground, weak from the heavy rainfall, collapsed under Kate and Hannah's feet, and they starting falling as well.

Down, Down, Down into the darkness that lie below them.


	13. Ch12 Little Proposition

**Chapter 12**

Kate didn't even feel the impact of the fall. Probably because she, Hannah, and Alois had fallen right into a river at the bottom of the cliff. With the rain pounding down on them from above and the river's strong current, Kate could barely tell which way was up and which way was down, especially in the darkness.

The only thing that kept her from becoming disoriented was the glowing of Hannah's eye.

"Where... the master..." Kate barely heard Hannah say. She found herself looking around for the pale-skinned boy; Alois may have been a huge pain in the ass, but Kate wasn't about to let someone die when she could do something to prevent it from happening. Then she heard it; a faint splashing a little ways ahead of them.

_Can Alois even swim? Is he drowning?_ She wondered in her head. Kate didn't even know much about how to swim herself. In fact, she was surprised that she had managed to keep her head above water for this long. All she did was start kicking, going with a current, and she was instantly propelling forward. Hannah was following right behind her.

After a few moments she'd practically ran into something warm. Well, warm compared to the freezing water around them. Kate put her hands in front of her and grabbed whatever she could. It turned out to be the back of Alois's shirt.

"Get you hands off of me!" He sputtered, nearly choking as he tried to get the words out.

"Shut up and let me help you, brat!" Kate snapped. She started swimming toward one of the banks, dragging Alois along with her in the water. It was very slow-going. With the current pushing her downstream, it was hard for Kate to work her way to the side. But suddenly, Kate felt something tugging on her right arm and helping her along. It was Hannah.

Together, the two of them got Alois onto dry land before getting themselves out of the river. The Trancy earl was lying on his side, coughing up water and taking in heavy breaths. Kate was catching her breath as she leaned against the wall of the large cliff that towered above them. Hannah, aside from being sopping wet, looked as if the whole ordeal hadn't happened.

"You... You should have... just let me... drown." Alois snapped suddenly. He was panting heavily, so his words came out slow and broken.

"Well, I guess I really am still too much of a weak human, huh?" Kate muttered. That's when she noticed that Alois was shivering terribly. With the combination of the water and winter night, he must have been freezing cold. If they didn't do something soon, Alois would die from hypothermia, making it a waste to have pulled him out of the river in the first place.

Kate was surprised when she saw Hannah take Alois in her arms. He looked like he wanted to protest, but honestly he was just too tired. It looked rather cute, in a way; seeing Hannah sitting on her knees as she hugged Alois close to her body. Kate realized she was pretty cold herself, but it wasn't anything life-threatening.

After a while, Kate could hear Hannah and Alois whispering to each other. She couldn't really hear what they where saying; something about a person named Luka. Not that she cared. It was none of her business. As soon as she rested up a bit and she had regained her strength, Kate would try to find a way back up to the top the cliff. Back to where Ciel was...

_I hope he's okay... _She thought. _Surely he is, with Sebastian and the others there..._

"Your name is Kate, right?" Hannah asked. The sudden question startled Kate, snapping her out of her thoughts. She hesitated for a moment, but then nodded. "And what is your relationship with Ciel Phantomhive?"

Kate felt herself start to blush. Why would Hannah -someone who was almost a complete stranger to her- ask such a personal question like that? It was none of her business.

"What... Why do you ask?" The half-demon demanded.

"You care about him, yes?" Hannah said.

"I think you already know the answer to that..." Kate murmured, sliding down against the cliff wall into a sitting position.

"Even if Claude loses, Ciel already sold his soul to Sebastian Michaelis." Alois whispered softly. Part of Kate knew this, but another part of her was naive enough to think she could find another way.

"Tell me, would you be willing to form a contract with me in order to spare Ciel Phantomhive's life?" Hannah wondered. Kate was taken aback by that question. It had to be the most suprising one Hannah had asked her so far.

"And then I would die?" She remarked.

"I would only be able to consume the human half of your soul. The half that is demonic would remain, making you a full-fledged demon." Hannah explained.

"How could you spare his life?" Kate asked.

"By making his a demon as well."


	14. Ch13 Little Reason

**Chapter 13**

"By making him a demon as well." Hannah stated.

"You... You can do that?" Kate asked, honestly very surprised.

"A demon must die in order for this ritual to work." Hannah replied. Kate was speechless at this. There was one word she wanted to say, but wouldn't;

_Who_?

"Claude and Sebastian shall fight to the death. Whoever loses shall be the one to provide the demon soul needed." Hannah explained further. Again, the young brunette was left speechless. What could she say to that? More importantly, why did Hannah want her to do that?

"Why?" Kate finally said. "Why are you suggesting this?"

Hannah met Kate's eyes before looking down at Alois, who was still resting in her lap.

"My master, he wants Ciel Phantomhive's soul to be unattainable to either of the two demons." She answered.

"I-" Kate started.

"Why do you love him? What did he do to win your heart?" Alois demanded abruptly, sitting up to look at Kate. Oddly enough, _that _question didn't take the young half-demon nearly as long to answer.

"Ciel... He gave me a purpose. He brought so much excitement into my life, so many things I could have never experienced if I had never met him." She told him with a pensive look on her face. "I guess I should thank you. If not for you, I don't think I'd have ever met Ciel Phantomhive."

"A purpose..." Alois murmured, leaning back against Hannah again.

"Do you accept?" Hannah spoke up, cutting in.

"I... Yes. Yes, I accept." Kate stated. And with that, Hannah carefully slid Alois off of her lap as she got to her feet. Her eyes began to glow fiercely and she placed her hands on Kate's shoulders.

"Please stay still." She murmured gently. Her tone, with was calm and almost mother-like, made Kate oblige.

In a few mere seconds, Kate felt an odd sense flowing through her; a feeling that was both dull and sharp at the same time. Her heart skipped a beat, and pain followed after, but disappeared as fast as it had come.

The symbol of the contract was branded on her left eye; similar to Alois or Ciel's, except for the fact that it only showed half of the pentagram.

"It's time." Hannah declared.

* * *

Soon, after the Trancy earl was recovered enough from the whole river incident, Hannah, Kate, and Alois made the journey back up the cliff. First came the challenge of finding a place that wasn't too steep. Alois had to be able to climb it, because he refused to let either one of the girls carry him, for he was tired of being "treated like a child".

Second would be reuniting with the others. They had no idea just how far away the river had taken them. What if they were miles away from the other? What if they couldn't find the road once they reached the top? What if they had ended up deep in the woods, lost in the middle of nowhere?

But the only problem Kate was concerned with was whether or not they would make it back in time. For all she knew, Ciel could be dead by now or Claude could have taken him hell knows where.

"Here." Hannah stated simply, coming to a stop. Ahead of her was a part of the cliff that was much less steep than any other. Sure, it was still pretty steep, but it was probably the best they'd find.

"You should go first." Kate told Alois.

"Don't tell me what to do!" He snapped. But he listened, and the young Trancy was the first to scale up the cliff, followed by Kate, and then Hannah. It made sense that he should go first; if he tripped and fell, Kate or Hannah would be able to catch him.

Watching Alois wobble up the side of the cliff was pretty entertaining for Kate, despite the circumstances; especially seeing him on all fours. Sadly, it was terribly slow-going.

"Think you could hurry it up a bit?" Kate chimed.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Alois remarked.

"Not fast enough." She muttered to herself.

Suddenly, though, Alois stumbled and almost fell face-down into the dirt, but Kate caught him by the back of his shirt and pulled him back up to his feet.

"Let go!" He snapped.

"Why, thank-you, Kate, for helping me up instead of letting me fall." She mocked, trying to mimic Alois's voice.

The Trancy earl muttered something under his breath that Kate couldn't hear clearly. She rolled her eyes at his rude, stubborn nature. She was tired of having to waste time on such a brat like him.

But suddenly, something happened. Something that none of them had expected to happen. It was something that could have almost be considered a miracle.

"There they are!" A very familiar voice yelled down from somewhere up above.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Me: Oh my gosh you guys, I'm so sorry about this late update. I mean, the last time I updated this story was the 24th of November! Ugh, I feel terrible for making you all wait! But I can assure you that I plain of finish **_**all **_**of my fanfictions on this site; no matter how long it takes. I plan on finishing up Little Master within about the next two or three chapters, so please bare with me here x'D**

**Thank you all for keeping up with this story, and again I'm extremely sorry for the slow updates!**


End file.
